Guess Who
by SeddieDestiny
Summary: Jerry and Theresa leave the sub-shop in Alex's capable hands... what happens within her first two hours? read to find out...


_**Guess**_ _**Who**_

**AN- Okay this is a complete one-shot… Read, I did add some light humorous moments… It was a guy who wrote this, so girls I apologize for the… well you'll read soon enough…**

_**AlexPOV**_

"Bye mom, dad, and thanks for the fifty…" I called out to them.

"Argh, err, engh, ALEX!" Dad bellowed back.

I smiled and waved as my mother was pushing him along, "Come on Jerry, we don't want to be late for that 'secret' sub-shop meeting," she winked.

"Oh, yes… the 'secret' sub-shop meeting, I almost forgot." Dad turned his gaze towards me. "We'll be in a hotel for most of the week…" Mom hit him hard in the arm. He looked at her and whispered, "I wasn't going to tell her what we're really doing." She hit him again.

"Say that a little louder; I don't think they heard you in the wizard world." She yelled at him.

"Come on, Theresa… Don't be like that… why are you ignoring me… Hey wait for me…" Dad was such a child when it came to his marriage.

I watched as they slowly walked away, Dad trailing after her.

Finally I said to myself, 'The sub-shop is mine…' "MWAHAHAHA." I took a deep breath. "So this is what freed feels like." I looked around the wacky, colorful, random room and saw five circle tables bolted to the floor, four booths with red seats, and one _long _bar. If I didn't know any better, I'd say this is a diner, but I do and this is a restaurant, a boring one but a restaurant all the same. I looked at the spiral staircase that leads to our home and I began to question the architectural prowess of the creator of this building. If someone were to break into the sub-shop, they would have two places for the price of one. Killing us is would be as easy as breathing.

I had been wearing a black and purple shirt with blue jeans. I loved the color purple. I don't know why. I think it's because it's a color most people misunderstand.

I walked over to the bar with my back turned to the front door. I was about to get ready to open the shop when I heard the bell.

"Take a seat, sir; I'll be right with you."

I turned around at the click of the door being locked. I was face-to-face with a man about five feet, nine inches tall with a black hood shrouding his face in darkness and dark blue jeans.

"Customers aren't allowed to lock the door sir."

I lifted my arm lazily and pointed at the door.

"Um, sir, what are you doing?"

He began to walk towards me as he said in his deep voice, "I'm a customer, you have something I want and I'm going to do what is necessary to get it."

At that statement I knew two things. One, this guy is a criminal, and two, I needed Justin.

"JUSTIN!HELP!" I yelled at the spiral staircase.

In no rush at all, he walked down the steps. "What's up?" he asked.

I looked at him like he was insane. "What's up! We have a robber and you say 'what's up!" He seemed unfazed by what was happening.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Justin?"

Before he could say anymore, the hooded man took out a gun and shot him dead. As I watched the life drain from Justin's eyes, I knew I was going to die. I wanted to murder the man, like he had murdered Justin. Tears fell from my eyes for my recently deceased brother. Some part of me died as I witnessed his death.

The hooded man continued to walk towards me. I tried to back up further, but my back hit the bar behind me. I wanted to run away and get my wand, but I was afraid he was going to kill me if I made any sudden movements. I had to do something. I quickly turned around and jumped on the counter to get a barrier between us. It wasn't even six seconds when I felt his grip upon my calf. I tried to shake him off, but he responded by pulling my leg towards him, causing me to fall to my stomach, leaving me in pain and useless. I lie there draped over the bar like a towel you leave to dry. He gripped my hips and pulled towards himself, causing me to try and hold myself up by my arms. He encircled my body with his arms and undid my jeans button. As he pulled down my pants, I began to cry knowing how this event would unfold. He moved his hand to grip my pussy through my panties. He hit both of my legs to spread wider like a cop would. This man was not gentle in his actions; he forced his finger into me through my panties. It felt… good… I couldn't help but moan through my tears. He did this until his fingers were wet from my juices. I wanted to kill him, I wanted to do everything to put an end to this …but there was a part… the smallest part that wanted him to go further. He turned me around so that I was facing him; he then pushed me onto my back onto the bar. He pulled off my black panties and threw them at Justin's bloody body.

'Justin…' I wanted to call out to him, scream for him to live, to save me, to do this… no, I shouldn't think of him in that way. I leaned my head back as tears still fell from my eyelids. I slowly closed my eyes, imagining I was on a beach with my family. The man had begun to eat me out, sucking on my clit before letting it snap back at me, causing me to shiver in ecstasy. As I was in my mind, the man began to suck on my clit while fingering me excessively harshly. He had begun to force three fingers inside of me at once.

I was still in my mind, but the image slowly but drastically changed. My mom, My dad, and Max began to walk away, leaving me and Justin. Things got weirder as Justin got up and walked behind me. He was wearing Hawaiian blue flower swim shorts. I has been wearing a purple two-piece. Justin asked me if I wanted a shoulder massage, I accepted. He did so… at first. After three minutes he began to test his luck.

"_Mmm… that feels good… aww right there… right there…" I couldn't explain why but Justin knew exactly where to touch me. I closed my eyes slowly as his hand gripped my shoulders. I felt immediate bliss at his touch. Soon I was completely addicted to his fingers upon me. I bit my lip, my fingers tightened, my toes tightened, my body squirmed. This could not be just a massage. I opened up my eyes as my sight went downwards. His hands had gone from my shoulder blades to my nipples._

"_Justin… What are you doing…" I slapped his hands away. He backed up just a bit._

"_What… I thought you liked it..." He smiled that smile._

"_No, I most certainly did not, sick freak…" I covered myself._

"_Your moans say different." He began to tiptoe towards me._

_I backed up in my chair, turning around to look for someone. Everyone was gone; it was just me and Justin, for miles… He sat on my chair and put his hand upon my calf. His touch… it was like a bolt of lightning to the nerves. He lightly traced his finger upwards, making my leg tingle. I bit my lip as the distance between his finger and my panties decreased with every passing second. He looked at my face as my eyes closed. He was getting closer. Soon he was there, but he stopped… He hovered his hand over my panties. I opened my eyes to the bright sunlight and saw him just staring at his hand, staring at my panties. I moved my hand to grip his, and slowly moved his hand to meet my panties. With one touch, my hand tightened on his wrist while the other gripped the arm of the chair. He moved his hand slowly as my grips on both objects tightened. My teeth began to chatter and I let out deep huffs and puffs. He looked me straight in the eye as I moved his hand to stroke the areas around my pussy. The beating of my heart began to clog my throat as my chest pushed forward. I stopped. He slowly pulled down my panties, kissing each leg lightly with each inch down._

_When my panties were gone, my entire pussy was exposed to him. He looked as though he had seen his Christmas present. He traced his fingers back upwards from my feet. When he reached the wetness of my pussy; he moved his fingers around it. He extended his index finger and slid it up my pussy. I shook from his neglection of doing more. I watched to see what he was going to do. He took it into his mouth and sucked like a lollipop. I bit my lip harder than ever. I was wet and I wanted some attention. I began to write in pain as I felt very horny. He smiled at my reaction. He extended two more fingers and slid them up my pussy lips again before plunging them into me. _

_I pushed myself up as he slowly pumped his fingers into me. With every push inside, I took a deep breath. I was almost about to cry but when I opened my eyes; I was met with Justin's passion filled eyes. As he kept pushing his three fingers inside of me… I felt happy. As I looked into his eyes, he began to go faster. Tears fell from my eyes as his fingers touched the deepest parts of my pussy. His face was still pretty emotionless, but his eyes… His eyes were captivating. I wanted him to thrust more of himself into me. I wanted it all._

"_Justin… ahhhh…. Justin….. More…. I want more… please… more…" I whispered out._

_Without taking out his fingers, he slid off his swim shorts. His cock bounced out of its prison. As I looked at him I had tears in my eyes. I slowly pulled his fingers out of me, but before his fingers said goodbye, they gave me a reminder._

_When all of his fingers were outside of my pussy, he used every ounce of strength he had and pushed as hard as he could back inside of me with his entire hand. I jumped onto him, as I felt his hand touch the nether regions of my body. As he slid his hand out of me, I let out a low moan…_

"_ahhhhJUssssttttinnnnnn…."_

_He pushed me onto my back. He moved himself over top of me and positioned himself at my entrance. With one push he broke my hymen. With a second he went as deep as he could get. I smiled through the pain. I felt him inside of me. I wanted him there for so long. I watched his eyes as he pumped in and out of me. I whispered into his ear low moans as he grunted into mine his thrusts. I held him close to my body. Pump in, pump out, pump in, pump out, pump in, and pump out. It was so… amazing. I wanted him inside of me forever._

"_Jussssssttttttiiinnnn…. Ungh… Justin… ergh… Justin…"_

"_Alex… oh my god… Alex…. Erghhhhh…."_

_I felt something… something in both of us… As he pumped, I began to hear his moans get deeper and mine get squeakier. I felt it… He was about to do what I think he was going to do… He was going to cum. And I was not going to let him do that outside of me. I gripped my legs behind his back, preventing him from leaving me. As he pumped with harsher thrusts, I felt his cum spurt inside of me like a bottle of water was just emptied. I smiled as I looked at his flushed face. He kissed me before I let him pull out of me. I felt happy. Full… and extremely excited. Then I heard something behind me…_

"_ALEX! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO JUSTIN?" Dad and mom ran up to me._

"_What are you talking about?" I turned around and saw the dead body of Justin lying there._

_I looked back and saw the strange black hooded man._

"_Guess who?" HAHAHAH_

I snapped back to reality as I found myself bent over the middle circle table. He was finishing up as he thrust inside of me. I felt his cum enter my bodily insides. I felt disgusting. I was unable to save Justin, let alone myself. As he pulled out of me, I fell to the floor.

Before my eyes closed, I heard an incantation…

"Transfix Transpose…

Turn me back into Justin…

Including the clothes…"

Before my eyes closed, I saw the strange hooded man turn into Justin…

And the dead body vanished into thin air...

"Guess who… That'll teach you to stop going into my room" Justin said, standing over my raped and torn body.

I was speechless…

I'm going to kill him…

**AN- Nothing much to say about this… Give a review… REMEMBER- A review a day keeps the witch doctor away… Give me some comments, if you hated something or found something… masturbatory…**

**UPDATE: this story is a one-shot… the beach scene was Alex trying to get away from the rape and think of something completely different… rape is a mind shattering thing so, wouldn't you not want your mind to be there at the time… nothing j/alex happened before this… the beach scene was just Alex dreaming… she slowly got the thought of wanting Justin to be the one to do all this… I think I cleared up all the questions…**


End file.
